


Det. Nevermore

by Cr0w_Fall3n



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes Style, Depression, Drama, F/M, Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Edgar Allan Poe, Inspired by H. P. Lovecraft, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Elements, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cr0w_Fall3n/pseuds/Cr0w_Fall3n
Summary: *Rough Draft/ Not Final Edit*
Relationships: Rayven "Ray" Nevermore/Eulalie "Ellie" A. Song





	Det. Nevermore

**Author's Note:**

> *Rough Draft/ Not Final Edit*

It was once upon a midnight study.

**Author's Note:**

> *Rough Draft/ Not Final Edit*


End file.
